Traffic accidents sometimes occur as a result of a driver having an inability to sense things outside of his/her direct line-of-sight until a collision becomes imminent. Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode may experience even greater risks, as the onboard computing systems may not be programmed to consider scenarios which the human driver may predict—e.g., based on previous driving experience. Accordingly, there is a need to provide more information to vehicles—especially autonomously-operated vehicles—particularly when at least a portion of the vehicle's field of view is obstructed.